


Sanders Sides Oneshots/Short-Stories

by trash_roll



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Chains, Comfort, Comforting, Drugging, Emotionless, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags once it goes on :), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intrusive Thoughts, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Obsession, One Shot, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Twitching, Yandere, Yandere Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, ropes, tags will be updated!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_roll/pseuds/trash_roll
Summary: one-shots of your favorite sides!!!!i do ships, friendships, family, etci also do angst, fluff, hurt comfort, etci will be a lot more descriptive in the first chapter / A/N request thing!!!!these one-shots will also contain my own hc's from time to time, or even au's my boyfriend and i discuss!!! so just a heads up :]ill add more tags overtime hehe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sanders Sides Oneshots/Short-Stories

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE RULES!  
> i have a really bad history with one-shots, and i'd appreciate it if the guidelines were followed :] ty

hey gamers!

my name's Zak, but you can call me Button or something hehe

I'm here to take requests on your favorite ships, enemies, friends, families, or anything! the choice is up to you to decide what you'd like me to write! 

however, i do have guidelines, and i'd appreciate it if you would follow them!

 **REQUESTS ARE OPEN, BUT, IF YOU REQUEST, PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER ALL THE WAY THROUGH!!! IT IS IMPORTANT FOR** ** REQUESTERS!!! **

**1) requesting**

requests have always been a big issue for me, even on my past [wattpad] account, it was such a hassle. i thankfully don't have much of a problem with it now since I've left the community that caused the problems, but due to it i have a few rules :(  
I) _if you request, patience is mandatory._ i am 1 person, and i am still in school, so i have a weird schedule. i also, unfortunately, lose motivation at the most random times, so if i go quiet for a while that's probably why  
II) _if you request, try to be specific about it._ it's ok if you cant, sometimes we want a ship to be judged by the creator, not the reader, but sometimes you just lose ideas, and tbh yall are pretty creative ngl. id love to hear your ideas; again, if you don't have any, that's ok! I'm not the one to judge, so don't be shy :)

**2)** **x readers**

I'm not as worried about this since i haven't seen a single x reader for the SS fandom, however, if you do request one, i don't know the chances of me actually making it. although i don't mind x readers, writing them seem a little off to me  
I) _if you request an x reader, there is a high chance i will not do it._ i apologize for that, but i have my reasons. if you're lucky or I'm bored, i may do one.

**3) NSFW**

nsfw has also been a big issue w me. not that im uncomfortable w it, it's just... that's all people read. and yeah, it means a lot you all read my work, but if it's _just_ nsfw, it gets really demotivating, and that's what also happened on my past [wattpad] account  
I) _if you request nsfw, there is a high chance i will not do it._ it's a possibility i might do one, but if i do and find out that's all people are reading, there's a great chance i wont do them anymore. 

**3.5) NSFW addon**

in the case above, lets say you do request nsfw and i do it, i have a few rules with that.  
I) NO R/PE. that's just disgusting  
II) NO IN//ST. also disgusting  
III) NO P/DO STUFF. i think this also speaks for itself  
IIII) i don't and will not do certain kinks: DDLG, BDSM, piss/scat, etc etc (for more info just question it and ill reply)

**4) ships vs** _**friend** _ **ships**

this should be uhh obvious? if not ill explain dw! ships vs friendships is something i think everyone has  
SHIPS: adult x adult, consensual, etc etc  
FRIENDSHIPS: can also be adult & adult (but just friends), adult and pet/kid, kid/pet and kid/pet  
i am NOT doing kid x kid, that's absolutely disgusting  
/= family or friends  
x = relationships

**5) oneshot vs short story**

imo, i think they are a little different from one another  
ONESHOTS: typically romance, fluff or angst, just what you read normally w oneshots, and it's sometimes p short  
SHORT STORY: normally not romance, but it is implied; normally a full on story with plot and everything  
now I'm not saying a oneshot cant have a full story, or that a short story cant be romantic, but in the past i have gotten complaints about how i labeled horror stories as oneshots, so I'm just doing this so people don't yell at me [it's happened before :/]

**6) LGBT?**

it's sanders fucking sides i think it's lgbt friendly  
BUT to elaborate more, yeah!!! gender stuff is allowed, like trans, nb, gf; also sexualities such as bi, pan, ace, aro, etc.  
friendly reminder: inc/st, p/dos and all those others are not welcome in the LGBT community :]

i think that's it???? im sorry if this is too strict im nice i swear :pensive:

i hope you all have fun w this! 

if you are interested, but don't know if you wanna request and are curious of my writing, my most recent stuff is on here, and i will enjoy it a ton if you read one of them, but also to get an idea on how i write ^_^!!!

anyway, feel free to request what you'd like! peace out my dudes, cant wait to hear what you come up w >:)


End file.
